Somehow
by jetepromets
Summary: [CIVIL WAR - OS] Dans une chambre plongée dans le silence, il y a parfois quelque chose qui se brise, s'envolant en morceaux; et c'est comme un millier de bruits cristallins. (Steve/Wanda)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel

 **Rating et avertissement:** _K+._ C'est très soft, vraiment! Et aussi; _**SPOILER POUR CIVIL WAR!**_ (c'est pas un drame, vu que c'est juste une action où, pour bien la comprendre, il faut le film!)

 **Note:** c'est un Wanda/Steve, très léger. Je n'ai jamais lu ces deux couples, alors j'ai plutôt galéré à écrire ce OS; et je ne voulais pas aller lire d'autres fictions sur ce couple, par peur de trop m'en inspirer. Donc, je suis pas super fan et fière de ce OS, mais je voulais vraiment l'écrire pour _**Simin-Nmsis**_ (en espérant qu'il te plaise tout de même!), et tout. Bref, bonne lecture les amis!

Excusez les fautes qui m'ont échappées! Bisous!

* * *

 _"Dans un cœur troublé par le souvenir, il n'y a pas de place pour l'espérance"_

Wanda Maximoff se souvient. Elle se souvient de pleins de choses; une centaine, peut-être; elle se rappelle de la guerre et des bombes qui viennent sous son toit, du sang sur les tee-shirts et sur les poignets, des cris qui comblent le vide, et le silence; ce silence rempli par un arrière goût d'ignorance.

Maximoff se rappelle de la chute, mais jamais de la fin; y'avait-il une fin? Dans le trou de sa cuisine, y'avait-il une fin? Dans toute cette douleur, y'avait-il une fin? Y'avait-il une sortie pour la délivrer de sa propre peine?

Y'avait-il assez d'eau pour effacer tout ce sang sur ses mains?

* * *

On est jeudi et Maximoff est devenue ce qu'elle craignait le plus; et ça, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde le sait car tout le monde en parle; quand les télévisions s'allument et quand tu déplies le journal; ça te reviens comme une frappe au visage, un mauvais rêve que tu crains en l'enfonçant au plus profond de ta mémoire; comme ça, peut-être que tu l'oublieras; peut-être qu'il partira loin, loin, dans l'oubli et le néant lui-même.

Alors Wanda essaie d'éloigner ses doigts le plus possible des télécommandes et des journaux; elle essaie d'arrêter d'y penser, mais c'est presque impossible. Dans son crâne, ses pensées s'emmêlent et l'harcèlent; et c'est comme une amertume qui te colle à la peau, un regret qui brise ton cœur comme un verre qui se fracasse en morceaux; et tout ça, ça te tord les boyaux.

 _Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monst-_

Maximoff regarde ses mains blanches et ses doigts fins, où est posé plusieurs bagues; comme une sorte de bouclier, comme une armure ou une protection. Et à cet instant-là, elle trouve ça horriblement ironique; telle une douce blague venue du ciel: comme si on se foutait d'elle, au fond; on se protège de ce qu'on craint le plus, alors: comment veux-tu te protéger de toi-même?

 _Qu'est-ce que Pietro penserait de toi? Qu'est-ce que Pietro penserait de toi? Qu'est-ce que Pietro pens-_

Elle secoue fort sa tête, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns; comme si elle voulait faire sortir cette pensée de sa tête, en la balançant par ses oreilles, peut-être.

Et il y a l'image du torse sanglant de Pietro qui résonne dans son crâne, et tous ces cris qui hantent ses oreilles; avec un arrière écho d'un bâtiment en feu.

Et Maximoff veut juste que tout cela cesse.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, la voix du présentateur résonne douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Alors voilà; Maximoff a craqué. Elle n'a pas réussi à s'enfermer au reste du monde; même si avant, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Mais plus maintenant.

Il y a presque cinquante-cinq morts, et Wanda Maximoff est une tueuse. Et ça, tout le monde le sait; parce que tout le monde en parle; et pour Maximoff, tout le monde dit la vérité.

Elle est assise sur son lit et elle a les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne regarde pas l'écran; elle ne regarde pas le bâtiment en feu et la fumée dans le ciel; et c'est peut-être parce qu'elle, elle connaît cette image par cœur.

* * *

Quand la télévision s'éteint, Wanda ne sursaute pas; peut-être qu'elle a sentie une présence; sans le vouloir, évidement: mais parfois, elle ne contrôle pas tout, faut dire.

Steve est posé à l'accoudoir de la porte, et Maximoff, même si elle ne se retourne pas, elle peut l'imaginer; ses cheveux blonds dégagés de son front, et ses yeux bleus, trop chaleureux pour elle, et pour tous ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher. Il doit porter un haut assez large; pour cacher ses muscles; ses muscles trop imposants pour que ça soit normal; et Wanda, elle sait pourquoi; même si elle ne devrait pas le savoir, mais voilà: Rogers essaie d'oublier l'idée qui est anormal, comme une simple expérience de laboratoire.

Il ne dit rien et Wanda peut sentir son corps s'approcher; elle ne veut pas croiser son regard. La chambre est plongée dans un silence, et Maximoff, c'est tout ce qu'elle déteste; la Sokovie était un ramassé d'une atmosphère silencieuse; mais elle a explosé en mille morceaux, et ça, Maximoff s'en rappelle.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle, en évitant ses yeux bleus.

Il soupire.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne.

Et c'est à cet instant que pour Wanda, Steve fait le héros; en voulant toujours porter tout sur ses épaules, faut dire. Alors Maximoff, elle lui aurait dit, peut-être un peu méchamment: parce que ça à tendance à l'énerver, vraiment; alors elle aurait dit que ça sert à rien de prendre tout à la place des autres, comme ça; comme il l'a toujours sans doute fait.

Mais Wanda se contente juste de soupirer à son tour.

\- Tu sais, parfois on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, essaie-t-il doucement, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Wanda, elle renifle; sentant son sang faire qu'un tour, au son de l'image de Pietro qui résonne dans son être: tu crois que je ne le sais pas, peut-être?. Mais Steve, il continue quand même, l'ignorant et même en prenant un ton plus renforcé:

\- Mais on n'abandonne pas.

Maximoff serre les poings; est-ce qu'elle avait abandonné? Quand sa maison avait été mise en pièces, avait-elle abandonné? Quand ses parents ont glissé dans leur trou de cuisine, avait-elle abandonné? Et quand son frère s'était écroulé, avait-elle abandonné?

Peut-être pendant une seconde, quand Pietro avait touché le sol et rejoint le ciel; peut-être lorsqu'elle a hurlé, elle a voulu que tout s'effondre, autour d'elle; elle en a voulu à la terre entière, et à toutes ces choses qui auraient pu changer ça; et à tout son être. Alors oui, au final; peut-être qu'elle avait voulu abandonné, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Steve se racle la gorge, et Wanda sent ses yeux posés sur elle. Mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.

\- Je sais que nous nous sommes pas parfait, mais...

\- Alors pourquoi essaie-tu de l'être? lâche Maximoff; et c'est comme un verre qui éclate en morceau.

Wanda le regarde, les yeux remplis d'une incompréhension presque désespérée; et quelque chose passe dans les yeux bleus de Rogers; tellement vite que Wanda n'a pas le temps de comprendre, ou de sonder, aussi; même si elle n'a pas le droit de le faire.

Et il y a comme des milliers de bruits cristallins qui résonnent.

\- Parce qu'il faut bien quelque chose d'impossible dans ce monde sans espoir.

C'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu, pendant un instant; c'est comme si il n'y avait plus l'existence elle-même et tous ces problèmes, et toute cette humanité qui pèse sur les faibles épaules des Hommes.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, dit-elle, brisant le silence. Personne ne doit l'être.

Steve regarde le sol, plongé dans ses pensées (que Wanda ne sonde pas, cette fois). Elle ne dit rien, et lui aussi; et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Rogers a juste les épaules basses.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, continue Wanda, piteusement. Ne te mets pas le monde sur les épaules, c'est stupide.

Rogers secoue la tête:

\- On m'a donné... _des choses_ en plus, réplique-t-il. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça, je suis désolé.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même.

Il soupire et parcourt la chambre du regard, comme si il voulait fuir les yeux de Maximoff.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ne nous sommes pas parfait. Alors ne te donne pas l'impression d'être, à toi et au monde entier.

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule; même si t'habitude, elle n'a de contact physique avec personne (sauf Pietro, hein). Ça lui fait bizarre, un peu; de toucher une autre personne que son frère. Et puis ça fait longtemps, longtemps, aussi. Peut-être que Wanda avait perdue l'habitude d'être tendre et douce avec quelqu'un; et ça ne lui faisait pas peur, non; ça l'effrayait.

Steve plante ses yeux dans les siens, et c'est une première depuis longtemps, faut dire. Wanda, elle a fui tout le monde pendant des jours depuis l'accident, et des mois, aussi, quand elle est arrivée à la tour. C'est à peine si elle parlait, au début. Et c'est vrai que même aujourd'hui, Wanda ne gaspille pas sa salive pour rien; et ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir ce que pense les autres; même si elle a interdiction de lire dans les esprits: mais c'est involontaire, vraiment.

Mais là, à cet instant, elle sait ce que Steve pense sans rien utiliser; ses yeux bleus ont tous les remerciements du monde, et ça tord l'estomac de Maximoff, bizarrement. Elle ramène sa main contre sa cuisse, avec maladresse, et elle regarde ailleurs; comme t'habitude, elle fuit le contact; et ça saute aux yeux de Rogers.

\- De quoi as - tu si peur? murmure-t-il, incertain.

Wanda enlace ses mains, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, coupe-t-elle.

Elle plante ses yeux sombres dans les siens, et dit, avec tout le calme qui la caractèrise:

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Steve.

Rogers aurait juré voir ses yeux humides.

\- Je suis terrifiée.

Et c'est comme quelque chose qui se brise, encore une fois; comme une bulle qui éclate, qui explose comme un bombe.

\- J'ai peur quand je me lève le matin, et quand je pense à l'avenir. Quand je pense tout court, je suis terrifiée, aussi, d'accord? J'ai peur de chaque geste que je fais, et quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi, c'est encore pire - vraiment, j'ai peur de tout faire exploser, un jour où l'autre, peut-être, accidentellement, parce que je ne contrôle rien, tu comprends - enfin, non, j'imagine.

Wanda parle vite, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

\- Mais c'est pas grave - c'est même bien pour toi, vraiment. J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise personne, et de faire des mauvaises choses. J'ai peur de regarder tout ce sang sur mes mains.

 _Tu comprends?_

Maximoff prend une respiration, comme si elle voulait se reprendre en main; et c'est stupide, vraiment. C'est idiot car il n'y a plus à mentir, maintenant: ça ne sert à rien de jouer, encore et encore. Elle tord ses doigts, la tête basse.

Steve a de la peine, pour elle, faut dire; et Wanda, peut-être, elle l'a senti. Elle l'a senti car elle ferme fort les yeux; et vraiment, elle n'a besoin de ça. Et Rogers le sait, mais c'est plus fort que lui, vous savez.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle secoue la tête, et sort un rire étranglé dans sa gorge:

\- Arrête de l'être, s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

Wanda lui aurait dit, que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, aussi. Elle lui aurait dit; _tu mérites d'être aveugle face à la douleur des autres_ , et de r _ien ne voir de mauvais, de triste ou de mal_. Elle lui aurait dit; _t'es trop bon pour fréquenter tout ce monde et toute cette peine._

Mais elle a les mots bloqués dans sa gorge.

 _Et t'es vraiment trop bon pour toi, Steve_ , merde; _comment ça se fait, que tu sois si bon?_

Et c'est presque comme une parole désespérée, et c'est par un geste las, qu'elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Elle a des mèches qui viennent se coller sur ses joues mouillées. Ces cils noirs, humides, touchent sa peau, quand elle ferme ses paupières.

Alors Steve, il ne bouge pas. Il passe juste sa main sur sa taille, pour la rapprocher, au cas où, si elle veut pleurer; Rogers est assez costaud pour endurer toutes ses larmes, malgré ce qu'elle peut penser, Wanda.

Rogers, il pourrait endurer toutes les peines du monde pour cette âme brisée, vous savez.

* * *

Vous pouvez me laisser votre **avis** avec une **review** les amis! :)


End file.
